Cache/Guys
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2958.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 31, 2016 23:36:24 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Guys Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Guys « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Guys (Read 492 times) aps Sr. Member Offline 273 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Guys « on: November 17, 2015, 10:49:46 PM » We need to appreciate Rumsod more. He'd flake and left us again if we dont stop spewing our shit at him. Apparently I just had the chance to know the details of goonapocalypse/polocaust, and realized there were more of us back in the old days. Please shill hard for the game to other communities/your friends, and stop throwing shit at Rumsod. We can throw shit at each other though, that would entertain Rumsod I think. I'm sure we all would like it better if there are a lot more players in bloc. P.S: low GDP super-powers please stop farming pubs. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2153 Re: Guys « Reply #1 on: November 18, 2015, 01:19:59 AM » you can get banned for saying this Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1332 Re: Guys « Reply #2 on: November 18, 2015, 01:29:19 AM » We need to appreciate alysdexia more tbh. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian dmc5 Hero Member Offline 611 Re: Guys « Reply #3 on: November 18, 2015, 03:08:16 AM » Quote from: aps on November 17, 2015, 10:49:46 PM We need to appreciate Rumsod more. He'd flake and left us again if we dont stop spewing our shit at him. Apparently I just had the chance to know the details of goonapocalypse/polocaust, and realized there were more of us back in the old days. Please shill hard for the game to other communities/your friends, and stop throwing shit at Rumsod. We can throw shit at each other though, that would entertain Rumsod I think. I'm sure we all would like it better if there are a lot more players in bloc. P.S: low GDP super-powers please stop farming pubs. B-but thats a tradition. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 aps Sr. Member Offline 273 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Guys « Reply #4 on: November 18, 2015, 05:47:22 AM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 18, 2015, 01:29:19 AM We need to appreciate alysdexia more tbh. I agree tbh. Well I tried appreciating her already, nothing else I can do to fix that lol. Quote from: dmc5 on November 18, 2015, 03:08:16 AM B-but thats a tradition. Kek poor rummy Quote from: Lykos - on November 18, 2015, 01:19:59 AM you can get banned for saying this 'no' Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1201 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Guys « Reply #5 on: November 18, 2015, 07:42:31 AM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 18, 2015, 01:29:19 AM We need to appreciate alysdexia more tbh. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HCdrVUVC9A Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 435 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Guys « Reply #6 on: November 18, 2015, 08:09:25 AM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 18, 2015, 01:29:19 AM We need to appreciate alysdexia more tbh. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Kyu Sr. Member Offline 291 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: Guys « Reply #7 on: November 18, 2015, 03:20:02 PM » cause vaccines cause diabetes Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises Lebensraum Full Member Offline 162 Re: Guys « Reply #8 on: November 25, 2015, 04:53:18 AM » I appreciated him by giving him 5 bucks just so I can post my useless flag on my useless nation page in this useless game that will inevitably break down once Rummy loses interest again and leaves for 3 months. That money could have been 1/10th of the tip that I give the girl at the asian massage parlor. Logged “That rifle on the wall of the labourer's cottage or working class flat is the symbol of democracy. It is our job to see that it stays there.” - George Orwell http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3646 aps Sr. Member Offline 273 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Guys « Reply #9 on: November 26, 2015, 11:58:23 AM » Quote from: Lebensraum on November 25, 2015, 04:53:18 AM I appreciated him by giving him 5 bucks just so I can post my useless flag on my useless nation page in this useless game that will inevitably break down once Rummy loses interest again and leaves for 3 months. That money could have been 1/10th of the tip that I give the girl at the asian massage parlor. u gave the massage parlor girl $50 as the tips? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Lebensraum Full Member Offline 162 Re: Guys « Reply #10 on: November 26, 2015, 08:58:25 PM » Quote from: aps on November 26, 2015, 11:58:23 AM u gave the massage parlor girl $50 as the tips? Usually between 50 and 100 depending on the situation. I think 40 is about average, so I don't think I'm being too cheap Logged “That rifle on the wall of the labourer's cottage or working class flat is the symbol of democracy. It is our job to see that it stays there.” - George Orwell http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3646 aps Sr. Member Offline 273 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Guys « Reply #11 on: November 27, 2015, 07:19:51 AM » Quote from: Lebensraum on November 26, 2015, 08:58:25 PM Usually between 50 and 100 depending on the situation. I think 40 is about average, so I don't think I'm being too cheap wow rich fuck. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Guys SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2